


Airplane

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Airplane, Airplane Sex, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Prompt word: airplane





	

The whole trip had been a waste. On top of the case not panning out Scully had been on her period during their whole trip, which meant no sex. It had been the first sexless week they’d had since they started sleeping together and they were both struggling. That morning Scully announced that it was over and they could do it when they got back to D.C.  
Mulder’s knee bounced as the pilot announced they could move around the cabin.   
“Scully let’s go have sex in the bathroom.” Mulder whispered to her.   
“Mulder.” Scully said as an answer without looking up from her magazine.   
“Oh come on live a little.”   
“Mulder, no.” Scully still didn’t look up.   
Mulder leaned in more and his breath tickled her neck. He ran his finger down her face, “I’ll go down on you.”   
“You’d go down on me at my apartment and it’d be more comfortable.” She flipped a page of the magazine.   
“But admit that it’d be hot having sex in a airplane bathroom.” He laid a small kiss to her neck.   
She paused as his finger drew circles on her wrist. She shook her head, “Ok it would be a little hot.”   
“Only a little hot?” his breath was hot against her neck.   
“Mulder stop it.” She swatted at him.   
“Come on, you only live once.” Mulder ran his finger over her hardened nipple.   
She finally turned to look at him with a death glare, “You better wait or you won’t get lucky at all.”   
“Next time you don’t want to do a case I give you full veto power.”   
Scully turned to him interested, “Really?”   
“Yep.”   
“You’re that horny?” A small smile spread across her face.   
“Hell yes.”   
“You went without sex for years a couple more hours won’t kill you.”  
“But now I can’t get enough Scully. I’m like an addict.” He nibbled on her ear lobe.   
“Fine. But make it quick.”   
“Oh I can do that.”  
Mulder practically leapt out of his seat and Scully followed behind, demurely with a red face.   
After looking around carefully they squeezed into the tiny bathroom.   
Mulder didn’t waste a moment and pulled her right up against him so quickly it stole her breath away.   
In the blink of an eye he had her pants undone and was pushing them down her legs.   
“Mulder calm down.” Scully hissed in his ear as he marked her neck with love bites.   
His reply was a muffled sound and a tweak of her hard nipple.   
She shed her pants and underwear and Mulder’s fingers dove inside her right away.   
One of the many things that Scully had learned about Mulder in the past weeks was that he was very talented with his mouth and fingers. She’d often wondered in the past what those long elegant fingers could do to her and she’d discovered that they could turn her into a puddle.   
Scully moved her hand from his shoulder and took hold of the bulge in the front of his slacks and Mulder let out a small whimper. She undid his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to get his erection out in the open.   
Mulder’s fingers dug into her ass as he lifted her up against the wall.   
She took hold of him and moved the head of his penis up and down her folds a couple of times before centering him.   
Both of them let out stifled moans as he pushed into her.   
After their first time they both understood the profound connection they had. When Mulder was buried inside her it was like they were tethered together. It was a physical representation of how they felt. Scully had never felt before the oneness that sex was supposed to bring but with Mulder it was like going home.   
He started off slow pushing all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out. The feeling of him sliding in and out slowly was beautiful agony for both of them and he finally picked up the speed when Scully lightly spanked.   
Mulder bit at her ear lobe and whispered into her hair and breast while she held on to his hair for dear life.   
Mulder felt the pull of an orgasm but wanted Scully to come first. He carefully balanced her as he kept moving and moved one hand down to fit his thumb against her clit. He moved it in circles to match their rhythm and she bit his suit jacket lightly and came with a small moan.   
Mulder thrust a few more times before coming in a string of soft curses and blessings against Scully’s neck.   
As Scully cleaned up Mulder smiled, “So?”   
Scully gave a small smile as she zipped her pants, “That was nice. Don’t expect it again.”   
“We’ll see.” Mulder said cheekily as he smacked her ass on the way out of the stall.


End file.
